A Day at the Fair
by 2maidengoddessess
Summary: Our favorite character from PJO go to the New York Fair? Not a good idea. Watch out guys. The Stolls are there. Bad summary sorry. Please read :  A 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! It's Athena. This story is written by Artemis but, she thought it sucked so I stole it (ok. Not really) and I'm posting it sooo, all credit goes to Artemis. This was a one shot but when we wrote it in school it became to be 9 pages (now that's front and back to, so yeah) so it is now a 2-shot I guess. Its two chapters and second chapter will come right after this one's out. Hopefully you`ll like it! Thanks. More stories are coming after this one so, stay tuned. **

**Author: Artemis (silverwolf316)**

**Bata (am I spelling that right?): Athena (AthenaGrayEyes98)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HoO. If we did then Leo wouldn't be Sammy, there`d be no cliffhanger, and The Mark of Athena would be out right ****NOW! **** No offense RR.**

Taking half-bloods to the fair isn't a good idea. You have people on sugar rushes, stealing wallets of innocent people, and others just being…. half-bloods. Ok, so not all the half-bloods are this way, just the Stolls. It all started with Nico.

"IM BORED!" Katie sighed. All the girls were tired of Nico`s endless complaining. "Why did I get stuck with the girls group?"

Nico continued his ranting. "Because we needed adult supervision and you like 80, so…" Rachel trailed off as Nico glared. "But Thalia`s 22!" Nico mumbled. Thalia`s head snapped toward Nico. "Look Death Breath, unless you wanna live full time with "your people" I wouldn't talk."

Nico was just about to make a snarky remark when Annabeth gasped.

Right in front of the girls (and Nico) was a funhouse.

"Please please please can we go in Nico?" Piper begged. Nico started at Piper. "Uh, sure?" All the girls looked at each other and ran to the funhouse. Nico slinked behind them mumbling about girls and their annoying high pitched voices.

Once Nico caught up with them they entered the funhouse. If only Nico had stayed behind.

First was the maze of mirrors which according to Nico was stupid… until he ran into one.

Then came the bucking stairs which weren't half bad… until Katie was thrown off and landed on Nico.

Then came the dark room where you had to find your way out without lights. Everything was good until we walked through a cobweb. As they were leaving he swore he could hear laughter from the ceiling.

Finally, they were out of the stupid funhouse. Little kids started staring and pointing at Nico making him wonder what was going on.

Finally the girls turned around and when they saw him they started laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" Nico asked. The girls lead him to a mirror and showed him his refection.

"AHHHH! WHO DID THIS!"

Now you're wondering what happened, I'll explain.

That cobweb that Nico walking through was one of the Stolls pranks.

Nico was now looking a reflection of a silly, goofy, clown.

He just stared at the horrible picture before him. Nico, in shock, almost didn't notice Rachel's hand reaching towards his face. But, he did react when Rachel's hand closed around his big red nose with a _honk_. "What the crap you little redheaded devil!"

Rachel looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You would know. You're his spawn."

Soon a full on war has started. The girls against Nico.

Let's move on to the boys.

The guys were having fun. They had gone on a water ride (guess who didn't get wet), went through a haunted house (which we found they had very girly screams), and they were now walking down main street eating cotton candy and drinking soda.

"My drink tastes weird." Leo declared.

"Then don't drink it." Jason said grumpily because they had given him pink cotton candy because they were out of blue. "Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, I didn't say it was bad just…. weird. See try it." Leo handed the drink to Jason. "Hum… This is weird. It's like… weird." Jason handed the drink to Percy, who also declared it was weird but, good. And that's how it was with the guys.

No one noticed the Stolls weren't there or that there were hushed voices coming from behind, talking.

"Did you put enough alcohol in it to make them a little…." A new voice came in, "Drunk? Of course!"

Laughter floated through the fair. By now all the guys had, had at least three drinks of Leo's cup (which was a double huge XXL super maximum cup of the champions)

The boys stumbling through the fair laughing like a bunch of drunken men (which they were). Their conversation ranged from chocolate milk to purple orangutans. Luckily, most of the boys were the type of people who were happy when they got drunk, except for … Jason who was the angry type, Percy, who was the emotional type, and Grover who was the "I`m so hot and amazing that girls fall at my feet" type, basically an Apollo.

Leo suddenly started skipping down the street singing "Jason take the wheel. Take it from Leo's hands, even though you don't know how to steer the magical flying boat. Leos got to go….."

"Shut up!" Jason yelled. Percy was sobbing, "Why does he get a song?" You've never loved me!" Grover threw an arm around Percy. "Quiet man! You're turning off the ladies. You can't be my wingman, if you your crying your eyes out over a song."

Percy sniffed and wiped his eyes stood a little taller, puffing out his chest with pride. "Did you hear that? _I`m _his wingman. In your face suckers!" Percy giggled. "I called them suckers."

Will Solstice looked up at the sky and said really fast "Suckers."

And that's how it went for the boys. Lost in the drunken bliss.

Now what would happen if we were to bring together these angry girls (and clowny Nico who now had various cuts and bruises.) and our horribly drunk guys?

Disasters, that's what would happen.

**WOAH! 6 pages on Microsoft word! That's a record for me! Next chapters coming right after this after I type it up! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. By the way the song is by Artemis. She stared singing it in class and I cracked up. It is now one of our favorite songs, including Nico`s fruit song (thanks BookReader10!). Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**~Athena (AthenaGrayEyes98) (1,074 words. WOAH!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it`s Athena! I know I haven't updated in forever. I was going to yesterday but, I forgot them when I went to my dad`s office so yeah. Today was a very sad day. I had to go back to school today  
>so hopefully (if you had to go back to school today) this will cheer you up! <strong>

**Also, ill either be updating the sequel to Leo vs. Ninja Fly today or tomorrow. **

**If you are reading this and haven't read it please do also, if you would please read Camp Christmas. **

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter of A Day at the Fair. **

* * *

><p><strong>BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! – Artemis and Athena<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you know what date The Mark of Athena comes out I would be glad to know. I have checked and some people know when it is sooo, if you can give me the date you get a virtual cookie!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Athena: YES! I got PJO and HoO for Christmas! *dances in a circle*<strong>

**Artemis: No, you didn't. You got TS perfume.**

**Athena: Dang it! Ooooooo wait I got what!**

**Artemis: *sighs***

**I didn't really get it for Christmas no matter how much I asked for it. If I did then Nico would be **_**mine**_**! Just kidding well… sort of **

**Author: Artemis (She didn't want to update it so; I stole it because it's awesome!)**

**Bata: Me! Athena**

**Story: PJO, even if there are some HoO characters in there.**

* * *

><p><em>Disasters. That's what would happen. <em>

* * *

><p>Our girls with their warlike attitudes and Nico, who looked like a kicked puppy, were walking down the Main road at the fair.<p>

Coincidentally that was the same exact road the boys were walking on.

Katie squinted, "What in the name of a Titan is that? A- Are those the …. Guys?"

Nico looked up. When he saw the boys stumbling down the street, a joyful smile spread across his face.

"Yes! My saviors have come back for me!" Nico ran up to Beckendorf and hugged him. Beckendorf looked down, then looked around and asked no one in particular, "Why is a midget clown hugging me?"

Nico stepped back,"Dude, your breath smells horrible. Have you been drinking….MIDGET!"

Silena ran up to Charlie and slapped him. "How could you do this to me? I thought we understood each other! You don't drink cheap fair beer…" Beckendorf was about to talk when Silena continued her rant. The group of guys and girls didn't notice the couples spat. They were too busy listening to Leos stories.

"…. And we were walking down the street and I was singing then suddenly Beckendorf was gnawing on my finger and I was all "Charlie you bit my finger"…" Leo gasped and said very quickly. **(AN/: Haha! I love that video!)**

"Ferris Wheel." He grabbed as many hands as he could and dragged them towards the ride.

"Tickets Please." The man who takes tickets said. **(AN/: Anyone who can tell us what that person is called then you gets another virtual cookie.)**

Everyone gave the man their ticket and loaded into the ride. After the guy shut the door, Annabeth looked around and realized that Nico and Percy had gotten on the ride… that goes into the air.

"Uh, guys, you do realize this ride goes into the air, right?"

Nico was first to understand what she meant (seeing as he wasn't drunk)

Nico turned to Percy. "Do you get what this means?"

Percy giggled. "Nope."

Nico freaked out, grabbed Percy by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"WERE GOING INTO ZEUS`S DOMAIN! HES GOING TO STOP THE FERRIS WHEEL WHEN WERE AT THET VERY TOP, TAKE HIS MACHO LIGHTNING BOLT, THROW IT AT US, ELETRICUTE US AND WHEN WERE GOOD AND FRIED HES GOING TO US INTO THE OCEAN WERE THE FISH WILL TURN AGAINST YOU AND EAT OUR EYEBALLS OUT! THEN WHEN WERE IN HADES MY DAD WONT RECONIZED ME AND HE`LL PUNISH US BY MAKING US LISTEN TO OPERA MUSIC AND APOLLO DANCE AROUND LAT A FAT LADY IN A VIKING HAT!"

Percy blinked at him. Nico looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

"What it's not my fault I fear for my life." Percy blinked again, "Fat Apollo in a Viking hat? I think that's everyone nightmare."

The Ferris wheel jerked and started moving upward. Nico cringed to Thalia, who looked at him in disgust and promptly shocked him.

Of course when she shocked him they were at the top of the ride so Nico freaked out.

He started flailing his arms, kicking his legs and rolling on the small floor of the car. He accidently kicked Percy`s temple, bringing him back to his senses.

Percy looked around in confusion. Once he realized where he was, he to freaked out.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

The ride groaned and stopped, making Percy and Nico freak out even more. Nobody thought to look down to see if someone was fixing it. But, if they had they`ve seen Travis and Conner Stoll bribing the operator to stop the ride for at least 30 minutes before letting their "friends" off.

Finally the kids were brought down from the top of the ride. None of them looked happy to have been stuck up there with two VERY powerful demigods freaking out. **(AN/: Yeah I know. She didn't really want to have Thalia have a heights scene. Just Percy and Nico.) **

It was only when everyone was on the bus did when Will Solstice say

,"Hey...Where were Travis and Conner today?"

Everybody heads snapped up and Nico growled.

"STOLLS!"

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! A Day at the Fair is officially over! All rights go to my awesome co-owner of this account ARTEMIS! <strong>

**If you want to see our individual accounts then here they are.**

**Artemis: silverowlf316**

**Athena: AthenaGrayEyes98**

**Now, this is where we update all of our stories and stuff so our Son of Neptune stories please just ignore. I'm not so to say the same fro Artemis but probably. That's just the account that I review on. I will sometimes review for 2maidengoddessess but, not likely. I do believe that Artemis reviews on this one but I'm not sure. She`ll possibly tell you in a review!**

**Thank you for reading and click that little blue button down there and tell us what you think **

**Until next time**

**~Athena (AthenaGrayEyes98)**


End file.
